poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Blooper reel (RatRG)
This is the bloopers for Robotboy and the Real Girl. 1 Ryantransformer: Robotboy and the Real Girl. Driving Scene. Take 4. And.. action! Katie Jones: Animatronic! (Robotboy misses the animatronic) Cabin! (Robotboy misses the cabin) Doofenshmirtz! hit Doofenshmirtz Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Hi guys. What's up? 2 Princesslazuli234: Robotboy and the Real Girl. Porcupine Scene. Take 12. Ready? And action! Robotboy: Well, nobody got hurt. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. quill hits Robotboy's tie Bertram T. Monkey: Oh for my master's sake, Ro was wearing that. laughs Baby Porcupine: Sorry! Princesslazuli234: Cut! outtake of Outtake 2 Princesslazuli234: Take 14. Action! Robotboy: Well, nobody got hurt. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. quill hits cameraman Cameraman: Ah! Evil Anna: Medic! Baby Porcupine: Sorry! Princesslazuli234: Cut! outtake of Outtake 2 Princesslazuli234: Take 13. And action! Robotboy: Well, nobody got hurt. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. porcupine quills hit the van which tips over on Matau, but Robotboy evades it Matau T. Monkey: Whoa. Master Ryan need to get those hedgehogs somewhere else! And somebody please help me! Baby Porcupine: Alright, one more time! 3 Ryantransformer: Robotboy and the Real Girl. Battle Scene. Take 22. And action! (possessed by Giffany) goes to attack Robotboy and his friends. Ryan F-Freeman (possessed by Giffany): You think you keep my Ro-boy away from me? Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan, if you can hear me, remember who Katie.. Wait. I messed up. Ryan F-Freeman (possessed by Giffany): You are so funny. like Ryan Ryantransformer: Cut! 4 Princesslazuli234: Robotboy and the Real Girl. Argument Scene. Take 64. Action! Evil Anna: I didn't know Giffany was trying to make Ro love her instead of me. Sci-Ryan: If you had been listening to Katie, then we wouldn't be in this mess, Evil Anna! (they both start cracking up and giggling) Don't make me! (Singing) I'm a mean boy! I'm a meanie, that's me. Bad Evil Anna, bad. You're so bad, bad, bad! Princesslazuli234: Cut! 5 Ryantransformer: Robotboy and the Real Girl. Crystal Gem Introduction. Take 24. And action! Conaria Lacey: Hey, are you friends of Robotboy, Katie and Ryan? Peridot: Uh, yes. Conaria Lacey: Then, who are you? Peridot: Oh, we are The Crystal Gems. Lapis Lazuli: Oh you know that's right. Amethyst: Fight. Lapis Lazuli: Protect. Amethyst: Uh... fight. Lapis Lazuli: Amethyst, you already said fight. Amethyst: I didn't say fight. Lapis Lazuli: Yes, you did! Fight, protect, live. Fight, protect, live. Amethyst: Oh, yeah, protect. Lapis Lazuli: No. I say protect. You say, live. Amethyst: What about fight? Lapis Lazuli: gasps Yes. outtake of Outtake 5 Ryantransformer: Take 26. Action! Peridot: Oh, we are the Crystal Gems. Lapis Lazuli: Oh you know that's right. Amethyst: Fight. Lapis Lazuli: Protect. Amethyst: Protect. Lapis Lazuli: Live. Liive. Amethyst: Live. Right. Got it. outtake of Outtake 5 Ryantransformer: Take 28! And action! Peridot: Oh, we are The Crystal Gems. Lapis Lazuli: Oh you know that's right. Amethyst: Fight. Lapis Lazuli: Protect. Amethyst: Liver. she said it, Lapis bangs his head on the table while Peridot walks away Live! Liiive! 6 Ryantransformer: Robotboy and the Real Girl. Robotboy and Giffany Montage. Take 74. Action. Robotboy: Giffany: [Category:Princesslazuli234 Category:Bloopers Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts